


Trickster's Cut

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Sam Winchester, Angel Wings, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Drinking, Fighting, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rimming, Sam Winchester is Called Samael, Shapeshifting, Top Sam Winchester, Werewolves, Wild Hunt, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: It was a Tuesday; Loki remembered it clearly. The day was almost over, and thanks to the punishing heat outside; most of the guests remained inside of his saloon to enjoy the cold Loki’s magic produced through the entire building.Everything changed when a tall figure pushed the door to his saloon open and a member of the Wild Hunt stepped into Loki's saloon.





	1. The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Good Morning guys,
> 
> no new Samifer Story for you but a "one-shot" from my prompt series. It was my turn to pick a prompt and when I saw this picture I just...knew. I could see this story clear as the day withing seconds but it took me quite some time to write this because...have you seen the wordcount? xD 
> 
> Crow favours different of my oneshots but Trickster's Cut...I think it's one of the best things I've written for the prompt series. I just love it and I hope you're going to love it too!
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  


Many people and beings had offered Loki things over the years. Riches and beautiful young flesh for him to claim, weapons, spells, powers and many more items but he always declined. It never felt right to him take the offerings. It almost felt like he was waiting like he was anticipating the right offer, but every offer made to him was the wrong one. It was this feeling of wrongness following every suggestion that caused Loki to decide to open his saloon in the desert.   
  
Spirits always had the right… spirit for a good drink, demons could appear everywhere at any time, and other creatures followed. A small city grew around Loki’s saloon, and while he, as a Trickster God, was among the most powerful beings in the area, he wanted nothing to do with the law or the safety of the city. He took care of his saloon, his guests, and their needs. The only code Loki was ready to defend was his own. Should anybody dare to break it, he would annihilate the culprit at once and go back to serving drinks.   
  
Everything was fine and dandy. Loki missed nothing, not even his cold home high up in the north. On one fateful day, he would be offered not only a way home, but it would bring the one offer he couldn’t decline… and unlike so many other good stories, this one didn’t start immediately with a drink.   
  
...  
  
It was a Tuesday; Loki remembered it clearly. The day was almost over, and thanks to the punishing heat outside; most of the guests remained inside of his saloon to enjoy the cold Loki’s magic produced through the entire building. The Trickster had been cleaning the bar and the used glasses when the door was pushed open, and a tall figure walked in with massive steps.   
  
All chatter in the room died, and people froze on their spots. Even Loki stopped polishing the glass in his hands. In the door stood a tall man in a long dark-brown cloak. The cloak was so long it reached the man’s ankles. Clothed in dark leathers with two daggers crossing over his chest, the tall man looked impressive; dangerous, but it was the long golden spear in his hand that turned Loki’s cold blood even colder.   
  
The god looked from the spear to the man’s face. Sharp facial features, hard eyes that seemed green or grey in the light of the saloon. Long hair tied at the neck but it was the stench of blood that held everyone in the room in its grasp. This wasn’t the Allfather himself, but the man was one of his hunters. “Odensjakt…” Loki whispered in a language he hadn’t used since he had left Asgard behind.   
  
There were many stories and tales about the Odensjakt, the Odin’s Hunt, but in truth, the members of the Odin’s Hunt came along when something of great injustice happened. Every member of the Hunt was a deadly foe, a great fighter, and formidable tracker. They always found their prey and brought justice to those who were wronged. The hunters could be anything. Human, demon, demigod, half-bloods, elves, shifters or everything else this world housed.   
  
The hunter who now walked into Loki’s saloon had to be one of the high-ranking members because sheer power was radiating from him together with the spear… This one wasn’t a rookie.   
  
The Hunter let his eyes wander over the people in the room before he walked over to the bar and sat down on an empty chair in front of Loki. The moment the hunter’s hand didn’t touch the spear anymore the weapon vanished in front of their eyes.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Loki had to swallow an instinctive fear for the being in front of him. “Good afternoon, Hunter. What can I do for you?” The hunter grunted and eyed the various bottles on the shelves behind Loki. “A drink would be good, a strong one preferably.” Nodding, Loki placed the just cleaned glass in front of his newest guest and filled it to the brim with his strongest mead. With a clipped nod, the hunter accepted the drink and emptied the glass in one go, only to place it back on the bar with an annoyed hiss. “If you have something stronger I would prefer a bottle of that, Trickster.” Shivering, Loki nodded again. He had heard stories that the hunters could instantly tell what kind of being they were dealing and that they could see through any glamour.   
  
Loki went for the few bottles he hid under the bar and blew the dust off. It was his homemade ale, strong enough to bleach blood out of leather, and the rust off any weapon. His Trickster’s Cut. Not many people could hold this kind of alcohol, and it was the most potent drink Loki could offer.   
  
Grabbing a new glass from the counter behind him, the god placed a glass and the bottle in front of his guest. The room was still deadly silent, and everybody was watching Loki and the hunter. “Here, it’s my own ale and the strongest I can offer you.” Loki poured some of the ale into the small glass and offered it to the hunter. The man sniffed the drink and Loki know he would only get the scent of blackberries and mint as the taste of currant was only noticeable after you emptied the glass.   
  
Slowly, the hunter emptied the glass, and an expression of approval appeared on his handsome face. “Not bad at all Trickster. I’ll take another one if you don’t mind.” Smiling at the approval of his homemade drink, Loki refilled the hunter’s glass and placed the bottle next to him. “Not at all Hunter. You asked for the bottle anyway. Anything else I can get for you?” The next glass was emptied as fast as the first one. This close Loki could see that the hunter’s eyes were an unusual mix of colours from light grey to hazel. “Maybe you could help me with a bit of information Trickster. I’ve heard you have been in this land for a long time and most people respect your presence here.”   
  
Looking at the hunter, Loki refilled his glass again. “Sure. I’ll try to help you, Hunter.” The hunter leaned back in his chair, and his presence felt suddenly… bigger, heavier. His voice carried through the silent room. “I came here because I felt the death of a family of half-bloods native to these lands. They lived close to this city but on their own. They were slaughtered last night in cold blood, in their beds. The family’s possessions were of no interests to their attackers as they came for the family themselves. They ripped everyone apart, bathed in their blood, and devoured their flesh. Their souls cried out in agony and pain for the injustice which happened to them. They were harmless people, and they ended with the fangs and claws of a pack of shifters. I know it was a pack of lupine shifters from the claw marks I found in the house and the tracks I was able to follow into the city. Sadly, the attackers were forced to shift back with the last night of the full moon which led me to the conclusion that I’m dealing with low-level pack since their shift seems to be completely bound by the moon. I’m looking for a pack of lupine shifters, Trickster. You don’t happen to know one in the area?”  
  
Frowning, Loki looked up. He knew exactly whom the hunter was talking about. A week ago, a small pack of werewolves had checked in and was now using his largest room for their stay in the city. As far as Loki had heard, the beasts would stay until the next full moon and would work in the salt mine to earn some cash. Not every supernatural being could handle so much salt. In this case, said werewolves couldn’t handle the salt that was the critic of the hunter.   
  
“Who are you calling a low-level pack, Reaper? I’ll show you how low-level we are when we rip you apart!” The leader of the pack, Loki hadn’t bothered to learn his name, jumped up from his chair with a red face and lips pulled back in a snarl. His pack four of members joined him, and their chairs fell with a loud clatter.   
  
The hunter in front of Loki smirked and emptied another glass before he got up from his chair in one smooth movement to turn around and face the angry wolves. “That makes my hunt for the murderers easy. Thank you for showing yourself to me gentlemen.” Standing tall and with his shoulders pulled back, Loki saw something shift on the hunter’s back. Since the wolves were snarling at the hunter, Loki focused on the flicker in front of him only to feel naked fear when the spark turned into flames. Flames that looked like wings growing from the hunter’s back.   
  
Loki had heard stories about these beings, angels, and while he couldn’t be sure if this hunter was one of them; should the wolves attack the hunter, he would defend himself. He would be within his rights, but Loki was certain he would annihilate everything around him.   
  
Summoning his blade with a snap, Loki appeared between the snarling wolves and the hunter. All of Loki’s instincts screamed at him to turn around and face the hunter instead of the wolves, but the Trickster held his blade up for the wolves to see. His magic danced in a green and silver glow over the blade. “You are about to break the rules of my home. Break it, and I’m within my rights to end you. You are, just like the hunter, guests of my home but until the next full moon has passed your lives belong to the owner of the salt mine. Get yourself killed before your contract is over and you will be bound to the mine for eternity.” It was a warning to the wolves and the information the hunter would need. Just because the wolves were his guests didn’t mean Loki had to protect them. Those who slaughtered an entire family just for fun don’t deserve to be protected.  
  
The wolves snarled one last time before they started to laugh at the hunter. “Can’t do much against the laws of the city, Reaper. What a pity.” Together the wolves left the saloon for their room in the building next-door, but Loki noticed that despite their easy words, the hunter frightened the beasts.  
  
Lowering his blade, Loki turned around to the hunter who wore an almost sensual smile on his face. “A month isn’t a long time for me to wait for my prey. Is there a different place in the city I could stay until the next full moon is over?” Hesitating, Loki tried to think of a solution. Partly, he needed to protect the idiots as they were his guests, but he not only owned the only saloon in the city but the only hotel as well. “I can offer you one of my guest rooms. They are usually reserved for my family, but my other rooms are in the same building with the wolves, and I don’t think it would be wise to offer you a room too close to them, Hunter.”   
  
The hunter chuckled and bowed his head. “Thank you for offering me your family quarters, Trickster. I will pay you for your services, of course, since I will stay for a month.”   
  
Loki took the hand the hunter offered and accepted the payment.

…  
  
Someone might think that weird things happen to and around a Trickster God, but to Loki, it was strange to house a member of the Wild Hunt in his house. The hunter was nothing but polite and courteous. He sat on the bar every night and chatted with Loki whenever his guests weren’t demanding for his attention. At some point, Loki just showed the hunter where he could find the bottles of his Trickster’s Cut and the hunter had given him a smile that made the Trickster stop what he was doing. When the hunter was smiling, he looked so much younger and less threating that it made Loki’s heart beat faster. Later, in the dark of night, he would berate himself how foolish his reaction to the hunter had been. Maybe he was seeing things, but Loki thought that sometimes the hunter was looking at him for a moment too long and the hunter was always the last one to leave the saloon for the night.   
  
Loki knew that the hunter was waiting for the full moon. He knew that the werewolves would have no control over themselves and they would go hunting again. That would be the moment the hunter would kill them, and while everybody would watch nobody would interfere. Still, sometimes, Loki didn’t fight the ‘what if’ and thought about the hunter in ways somebody should not think about for a member of the Wild Hunt.   
  
One morning, the hunter walked into the guest room in a loose white shirt that revealed his sun-darkened skin and muscles hard enough to bend iron. Yeah, Loki had taken a peak or two or three, maybe four, but you had to be dead not to take a look.   
  
It happened the other day that the hunter approached Loki with a sour, almost pained expression on his face. “Trickster, without overstepping any boundaries, could I use that natural hot spring you have under the house for an evening? I would pay you, of course.” Pushing a few wild strands of hair out of his face, Loki used the moment to think. The hot spring was his private bath, and he usually didn’t share it with anybody. Yet, the hunter’s question was polite, and he never asked for anything and paid much more than he needed to. Loki didn’t even ask how the hunter knew about the hidden place under the house.  
  
Nodding, Loki mentioned to the hunter to follow him. He led the hunter to the basement and placed his hands on a painting on the wall. It showed the landscape of his home. A wild view of forests and rivers covered in snow with green lights dancing in the dark night sky. The painting started to move and flow until one of the rivers consumed everything in the picture and opened a hidden doorway. “Impressive and beautiful at once.” Looking over his shoulder, Loki noticed that the hunter was observing at the now open archway before he looked down at Loki. This close the god could feel the power within the hunter, and how much bigger he was in the physical sense. “And you don’t mind sharing your hidden secret with me Trickster? I might need this for a few hours,” the hunter asked. “No, I don’t mind. I was taught to honor a member of the Wild Hunt should I ever meet one, and my mother would ask for my head should she hear I declined you something as simple as a bath. Take your time and call for me should you need anything.”   
  
When the hunter nodded, his long hair fell over his shoulder and into his face, and Loki tried not to flee from the room, but the urge to let his fingers glide through the long dark strands was maddening.   
  
…  
  
To say Loki was concerned when the hunter hadn’t returned after sundown would be exaggerated. He was tired and wanted to go to bed early. That was the reason why he kicked his guests out earlier than usual, climbing the stairs down and walking through the still open way into the hidden room with the hot spring under the house, Loki went to check on his guest.   
  
The first thing Loki saw when he walked into the room where the ‘shunter discarded clothes… followed by dozens of feathers. Feathers in the colour of auburn, slate, and black. A few feathers were a mix of all these colours while others wore flecks of black and auburn… and the feathers were huge. Loki couldn’t remember the last time he had seen feathers this big. Looking up, he noticed for the first time the big wings resting on the brim of the basin. Parts of the vast wings were floating in the always-warm water, but the most significant parts lay on the brim on the floor of the room.   
  
The wings were a piece of art themselves. The feathers of the upper part were utterly auburn before they started to have flecks of black. A band of black feathers parted the wings like someone had used a paintbrush to separate the auburn and the slate. “It would explain the flecks of black in the auburn,” Loki thought. The slate coloured feathers wore flecks of black as well and while the long primary feathers wore all three colours they didn’t have any flecks of black.   
  
Swallowing, Loki tried to leave the room as silent as possible. He had no desire to risk the wrath of the hunter because he walked in on him during the wrong moment. The sound of splashing water followed by the sound of an amused chuckled forced Loki to freeze on his spot. “Don’t leave Trickster. You can help me… if you want.” The hunter was now leaning over the brim with his wings floating on the water behind him. He looked relaxed with his long arms crossed on the rim and his head resting on his forearms.   
  
Loki wasn’t sure if he was in any position to decline the hunter’s his request. “How can I be of service, Hunter?” One of the wings was lifted and placed outside the warm water again. “Sam, you can start with calling me Sam for a start.” Puzzled, Loki looked at the hunter. “Sam? What kind of angel goes by such a…” Loki stopped mid sentence when it dawned on him. There used to be an angel… an archangel even, who went by a similar name. He used to be the Archangel of Death. The archangel vanished a long time ago, and most people believed him to a legend. A story to frighten little children, but Loki never believed such stories. Death was something that would claim every creature at some point. No one lives forever. Could this hunter … could this be Samael, the Archangel of Death in front of him?  
  
“Are you…?” But Sam splashed water on Loki to stop him from finishing his question. “I used to be, Trickster. It was a long time ago. You never stop being what you once were, but you can leave parts behind you don’t need anymore… but you know this, don’t you Loki Odinsson?”   
  
Loki stepped closer to the basin but remained out of Sam’s reach. “You know who I am? No one in this city knows my name. To them, I’m just a Trickster.” Chuckling, Sam let go of the brim and vanished into the warm water except for his wings. Curious, Loki stepped closer, but the hunter re-emerged in a surge of water and pulled Loki into the warm water.   
  
Startled, the god tried to free himself and get back to the surface only to be pushed back up by Sam. Coughing, Loki pushed against Sam’s chest until the angel let go of him. It was only then that he noticed Sam was completely naked and once again, Loki caught himself staring, but the movement of the water made it impossible to get a good look. “You know, if you want to see more of me, you just need to ask.” Blushing and still coughing, Loki didn’t know where to look because up meant to meet Sam’s face and down meant he would be staring again. “Hey,” Sam said and gripped Loki around the jaw with a strong hand to turn his head up until the god had to meet Sam’s eyes. “How about to help me with my wings Loki? I can’t reach the back of my wings close to my back and soaking in the water won’t straighten them out. I would really appreciate your help.”   
  
Without breaking Sam’s hold on his jaw, Loki looked at the wings rising over the taller man’s back. He ached to touch them, and now he was invited to do so. “Okay,” Loki said and was startled when Sam suddenly let go of him, but it made sense when Sam used the space to turn around to show Loki the back of his wings.   
  
Loki saw immediately what Sam meant. While the most parts of his feathers were clean and straightened out the feathers on his back looked chaotic. Carefully, Loki placed his hands on both wings and started to straighten out the feathers. It was Sam’s hitched breath that made him stop. “Don’t stop. It just… it’s been a long time since anybody else than my brothers in arms helped me with my wings. I had forgotten how good it can feel.”   
  
Loki said nothing and started to work on one wing at a time with both hands while he tried to ignore the sounds Sam made when he untangled the twisted feathers. A few feathers fell out on their own but loose and broken ones Loki ripped out when Sam told him to. It took some time for Loki to clean both parts of Sam’s wings and the hunter’s reaction to Loki’s treatment affected both of them. At some point, Loki shed his soaked clothes and was as naked as the angel was. Sam, meanwhile, didn’t try to hide the pleasure he felt at Loki's hands and that gave him great pleasure in return.   
  
It was when Sam pulled back and stood to his full height that Loki knew he was done grooming the beautiful wings. The angel rolled his shoulders back and stretched his wings out to their greatest width. Water rolled off the wings, and his colours looked brighter and more apparent now than before the extensive grooming. Loki watched Sam shake his wings twice before he lifted his left wing high up and over Loki's head. Seconds later the god found himself boxed in between Sam's naked chest and the natural wall of the hot springs' basin. 

Sam looked down at Loki with written invitation all over his face, and Loki failed to not rub against the taller man’s hard erection poking him in the belly. "I want to kiss you now Loki... but only with your consent." Loki wanted to agree to many other things too, but a kiss was a good start. "Kiss me, Hunter."

When Sam leaned down to kiss Loki, the Trickster pulled himself up with a grip on Sam's shoulder, and a feeling of electricity surged through his body when their lips touched for the first time. Goosebumps rose all over Loki's body at the taste, and he tried to chase it when he pressed his tongue against Sam's lips. Sam opened to him, but before he could push his tongue into the wet cavern of Sam's mouth, Sam lifted Loki up by the hips and instinct demanded from Loki to wrap his legs around those trim hips. Sam used the moment of surprise to push his tongue into Loki's mouth, and the feeling of electricity only intensified. Together with the sensation of his cock rubbing against hard abs, and the feeling of the other’s mouth against his own, it made Loki's head spin, and he almost thanked Sam when the other pulled back.   
  
"Fly with me Loki." Sam looked at Loki with wide eyes, and his wings were still held above the water. "Fly with you?" Loki felt almost stupid for repeating the question, but his head was still spinning, and he didn't feel stupid for long. "Yes, I saw you fly through the city sometimes. I want to fly with you tonight. Just you and me together with the moon and the stars above us."

Loki shuddered. An invitation like this; between winged beings, was usually meant to show off. The skill of flying, the strength of wings, the ability to catch your partner. Loki hadn't danced in the sky for millennia, but he couldn't summon his wings as Sam could. "I will lose my human form when I accept your offer to fly. That's not one of my abilities, Sam." The hunter hummed and pushed his hard cock against Loki's inner thigh. "I know because I saw you, but I want to fly with you nevertheless." Moaning at the feeling of Sam’s cock pressing against his skin, Loki nodded. “Okay, let’s get out of here Sam.”   
  
Sam let go of Loki who climbed out of the basis and used one of the towels stored in the room to dry himself off. The angel followed him but slowly and with his eyes focused on Loki. Returning ’Sam's heated gaze was natural, and he made a show of drying himself off while Sam watched him with hungry eyes.   
  
When it was Sam’s turn to dry himself off, Loki used the moment to watch. Sam had the body of a warrior, of a fighter. Strong, and muscular without the bulging kind of muscles that would slow the warrior down with their weight. Sam’s body was just like his wings. Strong, powerful, built for speed and battle. That Sam’s cock matched the size of his body gave Loki lots of sinful ideas. Too bad that the hunter decided to cover himself up with his pants, but flying naked didn’t seem to be his plan tonight.   
  
Closing his eyes, Loki focused on his magic. He thought of the wind whispering in the treetops; of his homeland, of the storms turning the sea into a raging beast and soft but deadly cold winds during winter. His magic obeyed him, and his body changed and shifted until he exchanged his human body for the one of a raven.   
  
Loki beat his black feathered wings before he shook his entire body to get used to his new form. He wasn’t a shapeshifter by nature but my magic. With a flap of his wings, he crossed the distance between himself and Sam and sat down on the angel’s shoulder. Sam chuckled and walked them into the night. Once they stood on the empty street, Sam spread his wings and with one powerful beat that blew the dust and sand around them, he rose into the dark sky.   
  
Loki felt the power of the wind rush past him but when Sam broke through a sheen layer of clouds the air around became calm, and so Loki let go. He plunged into the deep before he spread his wings and scared a few bats chasing insects in the night. Cawing at them in laughter, Loki pushed himself back to the same height as Sam who looked like an oversized bird of prey in the pale light of the moon. An almost full moon. Sam’s time to hunt was close, but that was a thought for a different time.   
  
Loki rode the ripples and waves Sam’s much bigger wings caused in the air. Danced around the angel like they were equals in the sky. Sam laughed at his games, and when the hunter started to fly in circles around him, Loki had to work not to get caught in the intense winds. It was thrilling to fly with Sam, Loki noticed. It was a test of strength and cunning to ride the air, and when they flew chest to chest, rotating in the dark of the night with the moonlight reflecting on their black feathers, Loki felt free.   
  
When Sam told Loki it was time to go back in a deep voice everything in Loki agreed with him. Loki flew in fast and small circles around Sam before he found himself caught in Sam’s solid grip. “No need to wear yourself out already Loki. That’s what I want to do with you when we get back.” Loki dithered in Sam’s grip and cawed in faked annoyance at the angel who only laughed… and collapsed his wings until they plunged into the dark to the surprised caw of Loki trailing off in the night.

  



	2. The Trickster

Their way back was fast, and despite the hard wind blowing in their faces, Sam’s grip around Loki’s small body never lost its reverent touch. Sam landed on the roof. He whispered a word in a language Loki couldn’t understand but the seals and protection spells around the window vanished, and the angel pushed the window open. Sam released Loki from his careful grip, and the god flew into his bedroom. He landed on the floor and shook himself. His magic flew over his body, which started to stretch and grow until the form of the raven was gone, and Loki wore his human skin again. Sam, meanwhile, climbed through the window. His magnificent wings had vanished, and Sam looked over Loki’s naked body with hunger in his eyes.   
  
“So many things I could do to you Loki… but where should I begin?” Sam’s voice was smooth, and Loki watched the hunter open the fly of his pants. “I think I want to start with something that was on my mind the first time I saw you Loki. Start with sucking my cock?” Lowing his eyes, Loki eyed Sam’s sizable erection. The blond sank gracefully to his knees and opened his mouth for the angel when the other stepped up to him. Slowly, Sam guided his cock into Loki’s mouth, and the god was sure he heard the rustle of feathers, but he saw no wings surrounding them.   
  
Sam felt hot and heavy on his tongue, and his deep groan was like music when Loki wrapped his lips around the sensitive head of Sam’s cock. Loki worked more and more of Sam’s cock into his mouth and throat. He bobbed his head up and down and focused on the feeling of Sam’s cock sliding over his tongue that he moaned in surprise when he managed to swallow it down to the root. Sam groaned in return at the added vibrations. Looking up, Loki saw that the hunter’s heated eyes were focused only on him and that sent a thrill of pleasure down his spine. Pulling back on Sam’s cock just to suck his way back down, Loki took Sam’s hand in his and placed it in his hair. Still looking up, Loki tipped against the angel’s leg with his free hand to make it clear what he wanted the other man to do, and Sam understood.   
  
Slowly, as if he was testing the ground, Sam started to move his hips until he worked himself into a steady rhythm fucking Loki’s mouth. The god kept himself still and allowed Sam to direct his movement with the grip the hunter had on his head. “The moment saw you for the first time… this is what I wanted to do to you Loki. Seeing your mouth around my cock now is better than everything I could have imagined in the dark of the night.” If he could, Loki would have smirked, but with Sam’s cock in his mouth, he wasn’t able to do anything but swallow what the hunter gave him. The rhythm of Sam’s thrusts changed and Loki saw a muscle in the taller man’s jaw tick when Loki swallowed again around his cock.

“If you don’t want to swallow you need to let go now Loki.” Sam’s voice was a growl and Loki was sure that his eyes were glowing in a faint blue light. Loki only squeezed the warm skin of Sam’s leg under his hand and traced the sensitive underside of Sam’s cock with his tongue. Moaning again, Sam started to put more force behind his thrusts until he pulled the blond’s head against his groin with a deep moan and came in Loki’s mouth. Sam pumped his release down Loki’s throat with another few shallow thrusts before he pulled out and Loki found himself pulled to his feet by a grip in his hair.   
  
Warm and hungry lips sealed Loki’s for a short and powerful kiss before Sam pulled back. “Lay down on the bed for me. On your back.” Nodding, Loki turned around to follow the command, and a curious part noticed that Sam was still hard despite his orgasm only moments ago.   
  
Laying himself on the bed as he was asked to do, Loki looked at Sam who kneeled on the floor between Loki’s spread legs. Sam pulled Loki to the edge of the bed until his feet touched the floor. A long feather appeared in Sam’s hand. Long, sleek and coloured in auburn with black flecks, the feather was beautiful.   
  
Sam placed the feather in the middle of Loki’s chest before he closed his lips around Loki’s left nipple. Loki tried to keep his breathing low and even but whenever Sam slowly licked of his nipple followed by a small bite to the little nub, it didn’t make it easy on him. Before Sam pulled back, he gave Loki one slightly harder bite before he gave his other nipple the treatment. Sam was heavy on top of Loki but it was just the right amount of pressure and Sam didn’t seem to mind when Loki buried his hands in his long hair.   
  
After Loki’s other nipple was bitten a dark red, Sam pulled back and placed the feather on Loki’s chest from one nipple to the other, and a massive electric feeling followed the connection of the feather and sent a pleasurable zap through Loki’s nipples into his body. Hissing, Loki let go of Sam’s hair and looked down on his chest. The feather rested on his nipples and looked no different from before but when Sam blew his breath over the feather the same electric touch returned but more intense. Sam chuckled and moved lower until he closed his mouth around Loki’s dripping erection.   
  
Loki howled at the emptiness of his bedroom when sparks of pleasure raced through his body as every touch of Sam seemed to carry this electrified mark. When Sam dipped his tongue into the slit of Loki’s cock the Trickster thought he died and went to Valhalla. Pleasure, blinding white and with a taste of lighting crashed through Loki’s body. The pleasure was so intense that no sound came past his lips but when the pleasure was about to reach its peak… it broke off and crumbled into nothingness.   
  
Crying out in distress, Loki tried to sit up, but Sam held him down with a strong hand on his chest while he wore a smug smirk on his face. “Intense, isn’t it? This body, my vessel, it only contains my true self which is nothing but my conscious and pure energy created at the beginning of time. What you felt was less than a spark, but you are glorious in your pleasure Loki, beautiful… I’m just not ready to let you go.” Sam smug smirk widened, and Loki noticed the hard grip Sam had around the base of his cock. Whining low in his chest, Loki struggled against Sam’s hold and tried to follow the pleasure, but it was gone for now.

“Please Sam… more.” Only because Loki closed his hands around Sam’s arm on his chest did he feel the hunter shudder. “Say it again Loki… say my name.” Not understanding why Sam wanted him to do this, Loki did it anyway. “Sam.” Shuddering again, Sam’s eyes started to glow. “Again.” This time it was more a demand than a request. “Sam.” Sam shuddered again but harder this time and sparks danced over the feather still lying on Loki’s chest. Gasping, Loki held onto Sam’s arm and looked at his lover towering over him. “When you say my name… it feels like a prayer… no one prays to me anymore, Loki.” The god understood Sam’s wonder. Only a few remained of those that still prayed to him. “Sam,” Loki said, and the glow in Sam’s eyes intensified again. “Keep going like this Loki. I will give you enough reasons to say my name like a prayer.”   
  
Loki watched Sam suck his own fingers into his mouth after he let go of Loki’s chest. The hand around the god’s cock vanished too but only to arrange his legs on Sam’s shoulders before the angel pressed a spit-wet finger against his rim. Relaxing against the pressure of Sam’s fingers, Loki released the breath he was holding when a spit-wet finger deep into his body. Sam hummed in approval. “Like this Loki. Relax for me and let me stretch you open before I take you.” Nodding, Loki grabbed the bed sheets around him, but Sam stilled and frowned at the blond. “That’s not what I want to hear Loki.” Whimpering, Loki tried to push down on Sam’s finger, but the angel held Loki down with nothing more than his other hand. “Yes, Sam. I’m sorry Sam.” Sam almost purred at Loki’s words. “So much better, don’t you agree?” This time, Loki wanted to give the right answer right away, but Sam added a second finger, pressed down on Loki’s prostate and a new wave of electric pleasure raced through him.  
  
Screams echoed through the room while Loki saw lighting dance in front of his eyes and pleasure turned his body upside down. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining the amused chuckle surrounding him, but the pleasure stopped abruptly, again. With his chest heaving under the force of his breathing, Loki looked at Sam who gave him a smile that showed an edge of teeth. Sam had closed his hand once again around Loki’s cock to stuff off Loki’s orgasm. “You are a mean bastard Sam,” Loki said through clenched teeth. Sam only chuckled and pulled his fingers out.  
  
“And I’m about to get even meaner. Turn around and kneel in the middle of the bed. Hand me a vial of oil I can see under your pillow.” Loki did as he was told and he felt the bed dip behind him when Sam joined him. The taller man used his strong hands to spread Loki open and he couldn’t suppress the blush creeping up his neck at how vulnerable he felt and pressed his face against the bed sheets. “Don’t hide from me Loki. You are beautiful in your passion and pleasure.” Mumbling something into the sheets didn’t seem to satisfy Sam as Loki suddenly felt a hot and wet tongue lick of his stretched rim. “When I call you beautiful Loki I expect you to accept my praise, that clear?” Moaning at the surprising pleasure, Loki nodded against the bed sheets. “Yes, Sam.”   
  
Sam’s answer another lick over Loki’s hole before he pushed his entire tongue into the Trickster together with one long and wicked finger. Holding back was out of the question and the more sounds Loki made, the more force Sam put behind everything he did before he pulled back after one last agonizing slow lick. “Hold yourself open Loki. I want you to spread yourself wide for me.”   
  
Beyond embarrassment now, Loki lay down on his chest and used his hands to spread himself for Sam. The angel’s long finger danced over Loki’s stretched rim, but he didn’t push in. “I wish you could see yourself like this Loki. Open and wanton, begging to be taken. The perfect picture of debauchery… and humanity calls me the Devil. You are like a dream come true Loki. Nothing but pleasure. I’m going to use your oil to make you all wet and slippery before I take you. Keep yourself open for me.” Loki did as he was told and seconds later, he felt the oil from his vial dripping into his gaping hole. He felt it running down into his body and it was nothing like he had ever experienced. It felt strange and arousing at the same time and when the flow of oil stopped Sam ordered Loki to place his hands back on the bed, Loki did again as he was instructed.   
  
Sam massaged Loki’s flesh, and it was as sinful as everything else Sam had done to him to this point. When the hunter pushed against Loki’s stretched and wet hole with his cock, the god waited. “You ready Loki?” Loki looked over his shoulder at Sam and focused his whole being and every fiber of his magic on Sam. “Yes, Sam.” Sam’s grip around Loki’s hips turned hard, and his glowing eyes brightened before he pushed slowly forward.   
  
Despite the time Sam had taken to stretch Loki, the fit was tight and Sam didn’t stop pushing in until he bottomed out completely. Both groaned unison and Sam rested for a moment before he started to thrust. Like earlier, he began with slow and shallow thrusts only to grind against Loki’s ass every few moments. He felt huge and thick to Loki, and while the Trickster had enjoyed the way Sam had fucked his throat, to feel Sam finally inside him was even better.   
  
Sam grunted when Loki tensed and relaxed his muscles and only used more force to thrust in when the blond tensed up on purpose as Sam thrusted back in. Moaning in pleasure, Loki fought back against Sam. It had been a long time since someone had taken him like this and Loki wanted more. Snarling against Loki’s defiance, Sam grabbed the god by the neck and pressed him down into the bed sheets, pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in.   
  
Mewling against the new onslaught on his prostate and body in general, Loki quietly surrendered to Sam and let the archangel take him while zings of pleasure clouded his vision on every hard thrust against his prostate.   
  
Suddenly the room felt fuller and Loki could see Sam’s wings pushing against the walls. The outlines of his feathers glowed in the same white light as his eyes. Sam used his wings to put even more force behind his thrusts and Loki couldn’t hold back anymore. Howling, Loki came all over the sheets and if not for Sam’s hard grip, he would be trashing all over the bed the way his orgasm broke him. Behind him, Sam snarled when Loki tensed up and he fucked Loki through his orgasm until he reached his own with a frightening force. Electricity illuminated the room and while Loki should have been prepared for the shock… he wasn’t. Sam’s power rushed through him the moment he came deep into Loki’s body. The angel’s primordial energy reacted with Loki’s magic and together they turned into an inferno of pleasure. Loki heard a deep voice calling for him and within the inferno, he saw a being like a storm, but older, bigger, more powerful and the voice belonging to the old being told Loki to let go he did, and everything turned white.   
  
…  
  
When Loki woke up his magic was whirling and dancing around him. Curious, he looked down at his hand and he saw his magic dancing around his fingers in twirls coloured in auburn and green streaked with gold. A larger hand suddenly covered his and Loki looked up to see Sam sitting on the bed, completely clothed with cloak and everything. “It’s almost night again Loki. I had to prepare for my hunt tonight. It’s the full moon.” Irritated, Loki looked out of the window and saw that the sky had turned a soft shade of orange. Turning back to look at Sam, Loki noticed that Sam was surrounded by magic too but the colours dancing around him were more white and silver mixed with grey. “I know, oddly beautiful isn’t it?” Sam gave Loki a small smile and followed a twirl of magic wrapping itself around his arm before it vanished again. “What happened last night Sam?” The archangel shrugged with his broad shoulders but never let go of Loki’s hand.   
  
“I don’t know. Our powers crashed against each other but instead of fighting each other, they became one for a short amount of time. I woke up around midday with magic dancing all around me. It was the same with you. I have no explanation for it,” the angel answered. “Well, you blew my brains out for good. Maybe that has something to do with it.” The words left Loki’s mouth before he could stop them, but Sam only laughed before he got up. “Maybe but as I said, I don’t know. I can’t stay any longer. The moon is about to rise and I need to stop the wolves from leaving the city and killing any innocent bystanders tonight.” Loki knew what that meant. Sam would be gone after his hunt was over and Loki’s heart grew heavy with the knowledge. “I understand Sam. Go, fulfil your duty.” There must have been something in his voice because Sam kneeled next to Loki’s bed and pulled him into a kiss. Loki went with it, but a part of him was already crying for the loss he would feel when Sam left for wherever the members of the Wild Hunt went to when they were done.  
  
When Sam pulled back, he searched for Loki’s eyes and Loki returned the archangel’s gaze without flinching. “Come outside in an hour. I plan to take them out in the city for everyone to see.”   
  
And Loki agreed.  
  
…  
  
Exactly one hour after Sam had left him, Loki stood on the porch of his saloon. The street as empty except for Sam standing the middle of the road. The warm wind made his long coat dance and his spear gleamed deadly in the pale moonlight illuminating everything. Looking around, Loki noticed many faces pressed against the windows eyeing the street. Everyone knew what was about to happen. Everyone knew about the presence of the hunter but Loki was the only one outside.   
  
Suddenly the wind died down, and a feeling of electricity was building in the air. Taking a deep breath, Loki noticed Sam’s magic dancing all over the place but the power filling the area had a different vibe to it than last night. It felt more dangerous, threatening together with a ‘come at me’ signal.   
  
Suddenly the pack of werewolves broke through the wall of Loki’s guesthouse. Wood and glass flew everywhere, and the wild snarling of the feral beasts filled the otherwise empty street.   
  
Loki felt more than he could see Sam’s smile and when Sam rammed the end of the spear into the ground and the earth around him broke apart. “I am Samael, Leader of the Wild Hunt and came here to bring justice to those who dared to take innocent lives in cowardice. Their souls are crying for justice, and I lay these tormented souls to rest while your blood will lead them the way to the afterlife while you will meet nothing but pain in Purgatory. You can choose to accept your death sentence and die with what’s left of your honor or you can prove how much of a disgrace you are to your kind and try to fight me. The outcome will be the same. Choose your path.”   
  
Sam’s voice boomed through the night and Loki’s heart stopped beating for a few long seconds. Sam wasn’t only a member of the Wild Hunter but their leader.    
  
Before Loki could think more about this new information, the wolves snarled and attacked Sam as one. The hunter whirled through the air as if gravity didn’t exist for him, kicked on of the wolves in the snout, and rammed the blade of his spear into the leg of another. The other two wolves missed him and wolf with the wound in his leg howled in pain, but when he tried to slash Sam with his claws, Sam was long gone.   
  
Before the wolves could regroup again, Sam used his momentum and threw himself at one of the wolves. A loud cracking noise sounded through the night when Sam blocked the movement of one of the wolves with the shaft of his spear and made a jerky motion to the side. The wolf went lax in Sam’s arms who dropped the to the ground only to ram his spear into the wolf’s chest before his pack mates could react.   
  
The other wolves howled; enraged at the death of their pack mate and one tried to go after Sam with flashing fangs and claws but the hunter thrust his spear forward in a graceful move. The spear went through the wolf’s lower jaw, and even from his distance, Loki could see the light die in the wolf’s eyes. Sam had rammed his spear into the wolf’s brain. Two down, two to go.   
  
Sam let go of his spear and pulled a dagger out from under his coat. Now it was Sam’s turn to jump one of the last to two wolves, and hunter and wolf went down in a whirl of magic, long coat, and fur. The last remaining wolf tried to jump on Sam’s back and Loki was about jump between, his magic already gathering in his hand in colourful strings, but the moment the wolf was about touch Sam, magic exploded between the two and the wolf was thrown back with a loud yowl.   
  
Sam jumped up, his dagger sticking out of the wolf’s chest who remained dead on the ground, the hunter gripped the last wolf who was about to jump him again. The wolf was so far gone that he didn’t care for anything anymore and so he jumped blindly into Sam who gripped him around the throat and held him up like a doll. Sam slapped his other hand over the wolf’s eyes; a blinding light filled the street, and wolf screamed in pain.   
  
Blinking away the lights dancing in front of his eyes, Loki saw the last wolf dead on the ground. His eyes were burned out. With a shudder running down his back, Loki remembered the pleasure those same hands had brought him only hours ago.   
  
“Your killers have met their punishment. You are free to go now. Far well.” Loki looked up, and he saw the ghostly figures of the small family the wolves had slaughtered. The small family looked at Sam and smiled, nodded and vanished when the wind blew through the street.   
  
Sam turned halfway around and looked at the faces pressed against the windows. “All of you will face the same fate should you break the laws. The Hunt will find you, and we will take you down should it be necessary. Remember this the next time you want to kill someone for entertainment.”   
  
The second Sam finished speaking he looked at Loki and held his hand up like an invitation. “Loki… come to me.” Loki’s magic reacted to Sam’s words as it whirled around him before he sought out Sam’s magic covering the place… and Loki followed the call of his magic. He stepped off his porch, and he could hear the collective breath everyone sucked in when he placed his hand in Sam’s.   
  
Sam pulled Loki against his chest and looked down at him with the same heat in his eyes as the night before. “Join me Loki. Me and the Hunt.” There were no words Loki could use to describe how he felt at this offering, but his magic exploded in an ocean of colours around him. “Follow me into the night Loki, and let me show you what others can’t even imagine. We are not only hunters but caregivers of this world too. Stay by my side Loki, as mine and mine alone. You are powerful on your own. No one would judge or dare to question you being part of the Hunt. You would feel freedom like others will never experience.”   
  
Loki remembered every offer made to him in his long life and how wrong and foul they felt… but not Sam’s. Sam offer was like the first warm day after a long winter, the smell of rain after a muggy day in summer and a cold drink after a long day of work. It felt perfect.   
  
“I accept your offer Samael, Leader of the Wild Hunt.” The words weren’t those Loki wanted to speak, but the rolled off his tongue like they had a deeper meaning.   
  
Sam smiled at Loki, and when they left later that night, Loki took only two things with him. His blade and his stock of Sam’s favorite; Trickster’s Cut.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
